Charms
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Everyone heard of the charm, Jo does it and what happens doing those two weeks?   Gabe/Jo
1. Chapter 1

Jo's Pov

"Okay class, we will learning about History." said.

No,body was listening, they were buzy texting on their phones. The school wouldn't listen to the rules about no cell phones.

"Class!" yelled.

Again no,body listened, I pulled out my phone real quick, my wallpaper was Zac Erfon, I smiled and read a text from my dad who said to be home before 7.

I shut the phone closed real quick and saw she was staring at all of us, She is cool and all, but she looks ugly when she is mad.

_"The suns been shining,_

_And Ive been singing_

_This song in my head and it goes_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Nothing but blue sky_

_When I stare into your eyes_

_I get tongue tied everytime_

_You smile_

_Some people dont know_

_What love can do_

_Well, they should see me with you." _

We heard the ringtone and we all looked trying to find out who's it was.

"Oh, Betty were yoyu texting?" asked crossing her arms around her chest.

"No." Betty answered.

"Hand me the phone." said, she stared at the phone, she smiled and went to the board.

"Wow, nice picture of Eric." said smiling.

Betty blushed and put her head down, was showing everyone the picture over and over again,After a while she put the phone in her desk and said she will get it back after school. Eric was smiling and his girlfriend was staring at her with cold eyes.

Only 1 more min left before lunch, I am so hungry I couldn't wait.

"Jo." Gabe whispered.

I turned and saw Gabe give me a note, I took it roughly and read it.

_Jo_

_Can I have your pizza?_

_Gabe_

I laughed and shook my head no and threw it away, The bell rang and I rushed to my locker and got my books and heard my best friends talking.

"Jo! what's youe wallpaper?" Ashley asked.

"Zac Erfon why?" I said.

"Didn't you hear? if you put your crush on your wallpaper for two weeks then you fall in love!" Ashley and Brittany screamed.

"So take a picture of Gabe and see what happens." Brittany said.

"Shut up!" I said pushing her.

Only my best friends found out about my crush on Gabe, I mean come on he's cute and has those big brown eyes.

"So do it!" Ashley yelled.

"No! where could I ever find time to do a picture?" I said in annoy voice.

"Please do it, and stop looking at your Mike wallpaper." Ashley said.

Brittany yelped and hide her phone, I laughed and saw Gabe there smiling and watching people.

I sighed and felt my phone vibrate, I opened it to see a text from Gabe.

_To;Jo_

_From;Gabe_

_March 30, 2011_

_Like what ya see?;)_

I yelped and saw Gabe was staring at me laughing too, I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket, I need a picture of him so I can try this stupid charm.

Today went by fast and the finally bell rang, I rushed out and saw Gabe standing there looking the other way with the sun in his way. I opened my phone to see I got a message from my mom, I didn't look and put the camera and made it to where it just showed Gabe. I smiled and took the picture real quick and put it back in my pocket real fast, I walked off and hurryed to the bus. I pulled the phone out and saw the picture, Gabe wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans with jordans, the sun was shinning on him and his eyes looked like they were glowing, He looked so cute.

"Did you take the picture?" Brittany asked sitting next to me.

"No." I lied through my teeth.

Brittany looked away, the whole ride was boring and not good, Everyone showed their wallpaper and I hide my wallpaper. I jumped off when they went to my stop and walked out, I held my phone in my hand and kept staring at my wallpaper.

"Okay Two weeks." I said to my self.

**Should I finish?:D **


	2. Chapter 2

Jo's Pov

I sighed and saw the two weeks start now, I never showed anyone, My parents were at the table staring at me.

"Hey, ready for dinner?" My mother asked handing me my food.

I smiled and ate the food real quick, I ran upstaris and watched tv and just feltg tired.

I yawned and went to bed, I tried thinking of stuff and I could not sleep, The stupid Charm was in my head and now I fell like punching Teddy again.

An hour later I was passed out and then moaned when my mom made me wake up.

"Wake up." My mother yelled.

I woke up put my clothes on and made it downstaris before my dad.

I ate my breakfast fast and wanted to get it school since it was hair dye today.

"Jo, will take you to school, I'm really hung over." My mother told me.

Lets just say, she is as drunk as anyone.

I sighed and walked out to the Ducan's house, Why cant my mother be like a normal mom?

I opened the door to see Charlie smiling and playing with some toy.

I walked away into the kitchen and saw Teddy there smiling at her wallpaper.

"The charm?" I asked.

"Yep." Teddy answered.

"Let me guess...Spencer." I said smiling.

"Yes, What's yours?" Teddy asked.

"I didn't do it." I lied getting a drink.

"Oh my god, who is it?" Teddy asked trying to grab my phone.

I sighed and flipped her but what I didn;t know was that my phone fell out my pocket and landed on Teddy.

Teddy grabbed it first and stared at the my wallpaper.

"Give it back!" I yelled.

"You like Gabe?" Teddy asked.

"No!" I yelled more.

Teddy was about to say more when Gabe came in and grabbed a juice and sat next to me.

I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"What's up?" Gabe asked.

"Just Girl talk!" Teddy said.

"Girl talk?" Gabe said in confusing.

"Yep, so what's your background?" I asked.

"Look." Gabe said.

I grabbed his phone and saw the had a picture of a celbrity that I didn't know, I looked and saw he was smiling and I just keep looking at the picture. I sighed and gave him back the phone. Stupid Gabe.

"So what's your wallpaper?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone." Teddy said leaving.

Gabe had a confused look, I had to wait two weeks, I'm not gonna tell him untill the two weeks were over.

I dont know why but I knew I saw Gabe lean in closer to me. I blushed and saw he kept getting closer.

"Gabe, Jo time to leave!" yelled.

Me and Gabe jumped and we started blushing.

I left first and walked off inside the car, Teddy was in the frount and me and Gabe were in back.

I laid my hand down and felt a cold hand, I looked down to see Gabe's hand. I pulled back and just watched the blue sky. Today is gonna be a great day if no,one sees my wallpaper...

**Review:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Jo's Pov

Today was a shinny day and was sitting down trying to get people to turn their phones on, sighed and sat up ready to teach.

"Class, ready to teach?" asked.

Everyone moaned and shook their head no.

"Class, if we get this over with then we can have free time." said.

Everyone kinda sat up, we did our lesson and finally got free time, I didn't notice was that Gabe sat next to me.

"What do you want stupid?" I asked.

"Just saying Hi, what you doing?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing, hey where's your phone?" I asked.

"Right here, why?" Gabe asked.

"Just wanna look at it." I told him grabbing it.

"Give it back!" Gabe yelled grabbing my wrist.

We both fighted over the phone and somehow we ended up on the floor with Gabe on top of me.

I blushed and saw the teacher stare at us when she walked in from the restroom.

"Get off of me stupid!" I yelled pushing him off.

Gabe got off and I looked into my pocket and saw my phone fell.

"Oh your phone is on." said grabbing it.

smiled and started talking.

"Aww nice picture of Gabe you have." said.

Gabe stared at me, and I just blushed, Everyone laughed and I could tell people were laughing.

Great...

**Review! I had to rush this cause I am writting my South Park stories!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Jo's Pov

The bell rang and I rushed out as fast as I could, I made it to my locker and didn't look when people called my name and laughed at me.

"Hey." I heard a soft voice.

I didn't want to look but I had to when someone twisted me around. I looked and saw Gabe there staring at me.

"What Gabe!" I yelled.

"I didn't know you liked me." Gabe said.

"I dont." I answered.

Gabe laughed and just gave me the cutest smile ever.

I turned away and twsited away from him, Gosh I hate him..

"Jo?" Gabe said.

"What." I said in a mad voice.

Gabe just stood there and put his finger in his mouth and popped it out, He pulled his finger the other way and I looked to see what he was talking about.

After that when I turned around Gabe put his hands on my shoulder and kissed me.

I pulled back and turned away.

"Why did you do that stupid?" I asked.

"I thought that was your dream." Gabe answered.

Everyone laughed and I started blushing.

"Jo, I was kidding!" Gabe said laughing.

"Hey babe." i heard someone say.

Heather smiled and kissed him on the lips and I felt like a knife went though my chest.

"I am his girlfriend, who are you?" Heather asked.

She was the nice and sweet one.

"His friend." I said.

After that Gabe waved by and Heather walked away with him.

_The guy I like has a girlfriend..._

**Review!:D and I'm going to bed!;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Jo's Pov

I found out yesorday from my friend that Gabe broke up with his little girlfriend, but she's been trying to get back. I pulled out my phone and stared at the picture of Gabe.

"Hey Jo!" My friend Stacy said.

"Hey, so are they still not dating?" I asked smirking.

"They aren't. I wanna know what your background is!" Stacy said.

"Its of a singer," I lied.

Stacy rolled her eyes and grabbed it faster than I could blink.

"Is that GABE?" Stacy gasped.

"Yes okay! god your so annoying." I said grabbing my phone back.

"Awww,,,Little Jo likes Gabe." Stacy mocked,

"Will you be quiet, he's coming!" I said hitting Stacy with a pillow.

I smiled as Gabe came by and sat down like kinda close to me.

"Hey Stacy, Jo." Gabe said.

"Hey Gabe." Stacy said.

"How's the breakup going?' I asked fast.

"It's okay.. I mean I found out she only dated me to get Mark jealous." Gabe said.

"Aww.." Stacy said pouting,

"Well umm I can help!" I said.

"How? you gonna beat Stacy up?" Gabe joked.

"No, well I'm failing Math..You think we could have a study time at your house?" I asked.

"Umm sure..But I'm failing more.." Gabe said laughing.

"Well hopefully we can pass together." I said smiling.

"Sure, meet me by my lockers." Gabe said smiling and walking off.

"Study time?" Stacy said.

"Study Date! I can finally get my chance and use this Charm and finally change my wallpaper!" I said smirking.

"Maybe it will work." Stacy said walking off.

I sighed and prayed that it would work out, and I wouldn't have to beat him with a racket. I just want a kiss and then maybe beat him with a racket,,,


	6. Chapter 6

Jo's Pov

I sighed and walked into Gabe's house, It was quiet since Charlie was asleep on the couch and the others were somewhere,

"Hey Jo." Gabe said staring at me,

"Hey, we ready to study?" I asked.

"Yep." Gabe said holding his book and sitting down beside Charlie.

"Oh, I forget my book." I lied sitting down too.

"You can use mine." Gabe said holding the book close to us.

I smiled and held it looking at the papers and the hard work.

"Looks hard." I said.

"Not really.." Gabe said getting some paper.

"How?" I asked.

"I stole answers from Ms,Dabney's cousin's paper who goes to our school." Gabe answered holding the paper.

"Well since we have the answers, wanna watch tv first?" I asked.

"Umm sure.." Gabe said grabbing the remote and turning the tv on.

I smiled and tried watching the tv, It was so quiet, I could hear Charlie's little snors.

"Why was I on your background Jo?" Gabe asked.

"Oh...Cause my friends dared me, the two weeks are over so its gonna be Zac Efron again." I said fast.

"Two weeks? You did that charm thing?" Gabe asked.

"Yahh." I said softy.

"Well did it work?" Gabe asked.

"I dont know yet." I said.

Gabe smiled after that, and watched the tv, I cant beleive he found out about the charm thing, He already knows I had his picture on y phone and that I like him, cause of Teddy. Which I will never do again.

I grabbed the remote an turned in onto a show that Charlie would like, I guess it was my lucky day causeI found Popcorn and decided to eat it, I mean come on, FREE POPCORN! I laughed and as I was watching the tv, I felt Gabe put his arm around me yawning. I rolled my eyes, That was the oldest trick in the book.

"What are you doing stupid?" I asked.

"You looked cold." Gabe answered.

"Its hot in here." I said.

"So? I need to keep you warm," Gabe said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and let stupid hold me a little closer, It felt weird but I liked it,

"Hey kids I brought some cookies." Ms,Duncan said coming in.

I moved off of Gabe and stood up grabbing some cookies.

"Mom, we're kinda busy." Gabe said sitting up.

"Its cool Gabe, she brought us some yummy cookies." Jo said smiling,

"Mom, can you leave? we're studying." Gabe said again.

"Oh well I got to get going, Mom needs me home." I said grabbing my stuff and walked to the door with Gabe following.

"Well I had fun." I said smiling.

"Yeah, umm maybe tomorrow you could come back?" Gabe asked.

"Umm why?" I said.

"We can play video games." Gabe said,

"I have a tennis game tomorrow sorry stupid." I said smiling.

Gabe looked kinda sad, I shook it off and stole a few more cookies from Ms,Duncan.

"Well see you later stupid." I said eating half of the cookie.

What shocked me next, before I walked out was that Gabe leaned over and gave me a quick peck on my LIPS. I said it right LIPS.

I freaked out and kicked him in the ribs and walked out fast.

_Why would stupid kiss me? Does he like me ? _


End file.
